Bewitched
by Radioactive-Kitty
Summary: A young witch named Maria with flaming hair of oranges and reds, and eyes so golden. She came back to her older step-sister, Sophia. A sister that she didn't see in year since she left so learn and rain more. Soon, she re-meets her sister's boyfriends, Howl. Who have secrets of their own. (Howl x oc)
1. Prologue

The air dance with the strands of different oranges and reds. A bottom of a dress flow with the wind.

Standing on the edge of town was a young witch-in-training. A big grin was painted on her face with excitement.

"Elizabeth, do you really have to go?" A nervous and worry step-sister asks.

Elizabeth turn on her heels quickly, her hair whipping along with her, "of course! How else would I become better?" Her hands rested on her waist.

"but, isn't it a long ways. What if you get hurt, or something worst-"

Elizabeth interrupts her sister with a giggle, "and what if, what if, what if! Sophia, life is filled with 'what if', if you keep thinking about them. Your life is going by in a flash, and it isn't going to be fun what-so-ever."

Sophia sigh, "you're right. But what if there is a situation-"

"I have magick! I can protect myself. I promise, and I will be back. I'm not going to be gone forever."

Sophia nod, "fine. But try to send a letter as soon as you can."

"when I come across the next town." Elizabeth promise with her pinky out.

Sophia look at her pinky with a long stare and sigh, and then rap her pinky around, "you're such a child."

Elizabeth laugh out, "so? That's what makes me fun! Growing up isn't fun! It's a trap."

They let each other go and said their good-byes. Parting their ways.


	2. Chapter 1: Hello Again, Darling

Today is the day, after so many years. I finally can see my sister. Well step-sister. But she is more of a sister then anyone. She said to go into town and gave me an address to go to. After a while, I got there of course. But what bugs me, is Howl. I know him, a bit too well. And frankly, I don't want him to tell Sophia about the past.

Sophia doesn't need to know.

I look at the light brown door and knock on it, waiting for someone to answer. Before an answer, I heard yelling and thumping, and finally the door opens to show Sophia. I grin and tackle her into a giant hug while swinging her around.

"Sister! I miss you so much!" I giggled out.

Sophia squeak a but, "Ah, well. I miss you too, but you don't have to crush me."

I let Sophia down to the ground, "well, stop being such a wimp! Seems that you're still serious and fun killer as always."

"and it seems that you didn't change too, still a child as always." Sophia pause for a sigh, "I already handle enough children."

"Hm, you're still no fun-" I was interrupted by a child's voice.

"Sophia! Is this your sister?!" A small kid ran down the stairs and stop beside Sophia.

Sophia nod, "yes, this is Maria. Maria this is-"

"Maria!" The small child jump onto me, putting his arms around my waist, never letting go.

"what? Do you two know each other?" Sophia look at us both.

I nod, making up a lie, "yeah, um, when I was in this town a while back ago, I help markl With his costume."

"What? What do you mean-" markl was going to ask but I just cover his mouth.

"shhhhh!" I whisper softly while walking into the house.

It was still kinda the same. A bit bigger, new decorations, ect.

"Hm? Maria-" the fire was about to speak

"shhh!" I hiss out, putting a finger onto my mouth.

"what?-"

"shh!"

"..."

"..."

sophia finally follow in, "ah! Oh yeah, this is calcifer. Calcifer, this is Maria."

"hello." I re-greet.

"yeah...?"

"I'm going to get Howl." Sophia stated, racing upstairs.

I watch her raced up, and pry markl off of me, "Please act you don't know me, I don't want Sophia to know. She finally got someone in her life and I don't want to ruin it."

"why-?" Markl was about to ask

"why did you leave?" Calcifer finished.

"and how is Sophia your sister?" Markl asked.

"oh, well,-" I was about to answer but sophia interrupted by running down stairs, with a slow moving howl behind her.

"Mira! This is Howl." She walk in front of me as Howl finished walking down the stairs.

"It's nice to meet a sister of Sophia-" he stopped talking once he saw me.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Howl." I smiled, walking up at him, looking up to him.

"M-Maria-" Howl was about to finished, but I just end him there.

"yes, I'm Maria, but most call me Mira." I gave him a warm smile."

He froze In his spot, then snap out of his thoughts. When he was about to say something, he stop himself and race upstairs.

"Howl?!" Sophia called out, about to follow him.

I decided to stop her in her tracks, "how about I go? I'll get to know him better."

Sophia look at me with surprise, "ah, but do you know that way-?"

"I can figure it out easily." I answered, starting to walk up the stairs.

Even tho he change his castle up a bit, doesn't mean I can't navigate through it.

I stop by a door, in which I can sense Howl. I sigh and knock on the door, "Howl, darling. I know you're dramatic, but there's simply no need for that kind of dramatic." I stated.

"..." No answer...

I'm sure I got the right door, "hm, you know, that I know, that you're in there."

"..." No answer.

I sigh once more and open the door, shiny items flash. I look upon the bed to see what I presume is Howl under the covers, in a ball. I sat on the bed and tap the covers in which he was under, "Howl, what's wrong? You can still talk to me."

"Go away!" He hiss out, like a child.

I giggled, stand up and walking to the door, "fine as you wish." I close the door, still in the room. I float over him so I don't make a sound.

I heard a sigh and he reveal himself from the covers. At that moment, I grab the covers so he couldn't hide himself any longer.

"ah!" He yelled out in surprised. "What are you still doing here?! I thought you left."

I smirk at him, "apparently you don't know me too well. Or you just forgot about me."

I lower myself onto the bed in front of him, "now, Howl, what's wrong?"

He look away, avoiding eye contact, "why did you leave?" He asked in a tiny voice.

I couldn't barely hear him.

I scoot closer, "excuse me? Mind repeating that once more?"

He let out a big sigh, and look at me, "why did you leave? Weren't you happy here? Did I do something wrong again? Why?"

I look at him with surprise of all the questions, I giggled at him, "I left for you. You were turning into a monster whenever you use your magic, and you keep protecting me. If you kept protecting me, you would've turn into something you hate. And I couldn't allow that! As much as I hate it, I had to." I explained softly at I stroke his hair.

"But I wouldn't mind changing for you!-" he started.

"I don't want you to change, you're perfect the way you are!" I yelled, "by the way, if you changed, you and my sister wouldn't be together."

"...hm, by the way, how are you two sisters? You don't look alike."

"We have different mothers, and fathers. After a while her mother married my father, which I didn't like at all, but I got Sophia, but I still don't like her mum. "

"Oh, I remember you telling me that, but it didn't know it was that Sophia."

"Yep, anyways, are you done having your dramatic scene?"

Howl look at me and sigh, "fine."

I giggle, "by the way, what happened to your hair, I thought you liked it blond."

He sigh, "I know, but sophia got too carried away with cleaning, and mess up my potions."

"then why didn't you use the potion room instead."

Howl stop for a moment, "when did we get that?"

"we always have one..."

"...oh..."

I slap him on the back of his head, "idiot. You don't even know what rooms you have!"

"I forgot! You were always in there, I tried to stay away from places you usually go!"

"So?! I was usually in your bed room! Yet you didn't stop using it!"

"well, for a while I did."

"what? Really?" I asked in surprise.

"yeah."

"by the way, don't tell Sophia about our past." I explained.

"why?"

"because she doesn't need to know."

* * *

yay! The first official chapter! so what do you think about it?

thanks for reading!


End file.
